Escaping The Past
by I wish my username was cooler
Summary: Lisa Evans is a girl with a troubled past, and a questionable present. And one day something happened that could change her future. But will she accept the help of her new found friends, or go back to the life she has always known?
1. First Meeting

**Just something I thought up when I couldn't sleep.**

** Chapter 1 - First meeting**

It was nearly midnight when a dark figure could be seen exiting a New York apartment building. As the girl walked down the sidewalk she pulled the hood of her black jacket farther over her face. Suddenly she was pulled into an alley, a hand covering her mouth.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her hand immediately grabbing the knife in her pocket. She stepped on the man's foot, digging her heel in until she heard a gasp of pain. She turned and scowled at the man, a knife in her hand. She quickly looked over the man who had tried to mug her. He was scrawny, probably in his thirties, with his own knife in hand.

"G-give me your money", he stammered.

"Idiot", she muttered, as she stood there, tensed.

He lunged, his knife aimed at her face. She dodged his poor attack and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, using his momentum against him. She wrapped her leg around his and pulled it out from under him with a jerk. He fell to his knees with a howl of pain. She knocked him out with her knife. He'd be fine in the morning, with the exceptional bump on his head.

She exited the alley and continued her walk, acting as if nothing had happened. She turned a corner, bumping into someone.

"Sorry", she mumbled, trying to avoid confrontation. Sadly no such luck.

"Why did you do that?" She heard the man ask. She kept walking, ignoring the man. A hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. With a growl she grabbed the hand and flipped the man onto his back. She walked faster, ignoring the grunt of pain she heard from behind her. She heard footsteps behind her, running to catch up. She sighed. She really didn't need this tonight.

She started running, ducking around a corner and into an alley. The footsteps followed. She stopped when she almost ran into the wall at the end of the alley. Shoot, a dead end. She looked around frantically; she saw a fire escape and a dumpster. She ran to the fire escape, not wanting to hide in a dumpster, and started climbing, unfortunately so did he. She reached the top, and looked around, nothing. She leapt to the next building, looking for a hiding place, and the next, and the next, until a hand grabbed her wrist again. She tried to pull away, but he gripped her too tightly. She looked up, finally taking in the face of her pursuer. He was a turtle! He had a blue mask tied around his head and a pair of swords on his back.

She hid her surprise and greeted him like she did everyone else who made the mistake of grabbing her. He bent over holding his stomach, she had a strong kick!

She stood there confidently, even though she was anything but. She was tired of running.

"What do you want", she hissed angrily.

"Why did you attack that man?" He asked.

To his surprise she started laughing.

"W-why are you laughing?" He stammered. "You attacked an innocent man for no reason!"

It took her another minute before she got her laughter under control. "That's why you were chasing me?" she asked, "so you could reprimand me for attacking a man who tried to mug me?"

He blinked at her. "Oh, I must have missed that part".

"Why do you care anyway?" She demanded, "What are you, some sort of hero?" The anger was back.

"Sort of", he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Well go be a hero somewhere else", she spat.

He stared at her in surprise, one second she was almost hysterical, and the next she looked ready to murder him.

She turned and stormed off, leaving a confused turtle behind her.

**[A/N] So...? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but no flames please.**


	2. My name is

**Chapter 2 – My name is…**

**Leo's POV**

I watched the girl jump over the side of the building onto a fire escape, quickly reaching the ground below.

I can't believe I just did that, chasing done an innocent girl because she defended herself. I groaned. She must've thought I was another thug. I could've kicked myself. But she hadn't seemed innocent. She had acted like she was expecting someone to attack her.

I hesitated a moment before following her. It was a quiet night, and it wouldn't do any harm to keep an eye on her. After all, I saw her beat up some homeless man in an alley, for crying out loud! I couldn't just let her go without making sure she wasn't some deranged criminal or something.

I followed her quietly. I didn't want another kick to the stomach. The last one was plenty. It had hurt, even with my plastron to protect me. Just another suspicious thing to add to my growing list, how often do you find a normal New Yorker with a kick strong enough to bruise through a shell?

I followed her to an apartment building a few blocks away. She walked in with a glance behind. As I watched from the building next door I saw a light go on in one of the windows. Through the window I saw her enter the room with a knife in her hand.

What kind of girl enters her own apartment with a knife? If it even was _her_ apartment. I watched curiously. My list was growing ever longer.

She took another glance around the room before putting the knife in her pocket. She then walked across the room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from a bookcase. She quickly wrote something on the paper and taped it to the window.

Something was going on. I crept over to the fire escape outside the window and read the message.

**"Leave me alone hero boy!"**

I stared at the paper. How had she known I was following her?

Suddenly, while I was distracted by the note, the window flew open, revealing the girl standing there, anger radiating from her.

"What do you want with me?"

Great, she was yelling at me again.

"Did _He_ send you?" She continued. "Well you can tell him-"

"What? No." now I was really confused, and even more suspicious. "I-I just wanted to apologize, for earlier." I stammered.

"Oh," her face softened for a moment. The moment ended quickly. "Well now you have. Go away".

"That's it?" I asked. "No screaming, or fainting, or…something?"

All I got in response was the unblinking stare of her emerald green eyes.

"B-because I'm… you know." I stammered again. Those eyes unnerved me.

Still nothing.

"It's just that, well, most people don't react so calmly when they see me," I said. She just stared at me. Her face showed no emotion, not surprise, or fear, or… anything.

We stood there for a few minutes. I wondered what could possibly be going through this strange girl's mind.

* * *

**Lisa's POV**

Oh. My. Gosh.

He's a turtle. A freaking six foot tall (or something) turtle!

I felt like passing out, or puking, or screaming. But I just stood there, trying to show no emotion, just like I'd been taught. It took all my willpower just to not slam that window in his face and hide in my bed.

He just stood there, looking confused.

After what seemed like forever he spoke.

"Are you okay?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden sound. I blinked at him, trying to think of something to say to this turtle…man…thing.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I just blinked again. My name? What was my name? I couldn't remember. Oh yeah, Lisa, that's my name.

"Why do you want to know?" It came out harsher than I intended.

"I-I just… It's just that… most people scream, or faint, or hit me with a bat." He grinned cautiously, as if afraid of how I'd react. Although that wasn't really surprising, I wanted to do one of those, or possibly all three. We stood there for a few more minutes.

"Lisa."

He looked up, "what?"

"My name's Lisa, Lisa Evans" I repeated.

"Oh, I'm Leonardo, or Leo, if you want." He replied

We stood there for another minute. "Do you want to come inside?" I asked awkwardly. I wasn't quite sure of the appropriate manners for a turtle-man standing on the fire escape outside your window.

"Sure," he smiled, relieved.

He climbed through the window with ease, almost gracefully, that is, until he stumbled on the edge of a small rug, bumping into a small table and knocking over a vase full of dead flowers, catching his self before he fell. I leaned over and caught the vase before it shattered on the wood floor, and placed it back on the table.

"Sorry about that," Leo apologized, a strange look on his face… suspicion, and maybe curiosity?

I simply nodded in response.

He looked around the small apartment. There was an old worn couch in one corner, next to a bookcase that looked ready to collapse. In the other corner was a kitchen area, with a broken stove, an old fridge that made a noise I'm pretty sure refrigerators aren't supposed to make, and a few cupboards with doors hanging off their hinges. We stood opposite the front door. On another side of the room was the door to the bedroom, through which a small mattress could be seen lying on the floor. And on the other side of the room the door to the bathroom was closed.

"Nice place," I heard the turtle mutter under his breath. I made no reply.

"Do you want to sit down, or something?" I asked, gesturing to the small couch.

He walked over slowly and sat down. The floor groaned as he walked. When he sat down the couch creaked, and a snap could be heard. The side Leo sat on sagged lower, as if trying to eat the turtle.

He jumped up in surprise, "I am so sorry!" He apologized. "I-it just kind of…" He trailed off gesturing at the now broken couch. The look on his face was priceless as he stared at the sad piece of furniture.

I smiled, "I never really liked that couch anyways."

A knock at the door made us both jump. My head snapped up. Who could possibly be at my door, and at this hour of the night? I glanced at the clock on the wall, nope, it's morning now. I sighed and headed towards the door, and then remembered my "visitor". I glanced behind me to see him standing there, confused. I shoved him gently towards the bedroom, glancing at the door again when the knock sounded again, getting louder. Giving Leo another shove I walked to the door.

I opened the door a crack, just enough to see the grouchy face of old Mr. Harris, the man who lived directly below me. "What's going on up here?" The old man asked. "I heard something break". I stared at him, how had he heard that, let alone made it up the stairs that quickly, he was what, eighty-something?

"Oh, um… I accidently broke the couch," I said, might as well tell him the truth about that at least.

He just gave me a look and shuffled back down the hallway muttering "teenagers". Weird old man.

I turned around to see Leo poking his head out of my room. "Is it safe?" He mouthed. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Well, um, I should probably get going", he said. "Would you mind if I came around some time, so we could… talk?"

I nodded again. "Sure, I guess."

He grinned and headed to the window. "Ok, I'll see you around."

And then he was gone, disappearing into the night.

I headed to bed, trying to figure out what the heck had just happened.

* * *

**I want to thank Demon Kirara for favoriting, and Rebel Mutant for reviewing**

**Please review! It makes my day :)**


	3. Meeting the family

**Chapter 3**

**Lisa's POV**

I gave the punching bag another kick, smiling slightly at the solid thump I heard, before getting a drink of water from my bottle.

It had been almost a month since I had met Leo. He had visited me at least once a week, but only for a few minutes each, he had said he had to go on "patrol" or something, so he hadn't been able to stay much longer than that. It annoyed me, although I wasn't sure why. He had grown to trust me, at least a little, and I him. I had come to like the turtle, maybe even enough to call him a friend.

I headed back to the punching bag, fixing my glove. I flexed my hands and started pounding on the bag. I started with my fists, boxer style, before settling into my ninjitsu, hitting and kicking with deadly accuracy. After about an hour of this I stopped, breathing heavily, and gulped the rest of my water, tossing the empty bottle into a trashcan on my way out. I headed to the park, walking quickly.

I reached the park and wandered over to my favorite place, in the branches of a large tree, a ways away from the main path. As I sat there hidden among the leaves I turned on my music, drowning out the outside world. My iPod had been a present from _her_, I don't know how she got it, but I was glad for the gift. There was no way I could afford it myself.

This was how I liked to spend my time, hidden away from the world, pretending my life was different, pretending I was free. The moments never lasted long, and I savored every minute of them.

My mind flashed back to one of Leo's visits.

**We sat on the edge of the roof, looking out at the bright city lights. Leo was telling me a story about the first time he had seen the surface, how beautiful he had thought it was. He still thought it was beautiful, he said, but he would always remember that first time.**

**We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Not the awkward silence like the first time we met, a comfortable silence. I liked that about Leo, he didn't need to fill the silence. He enjoyed it, like me.**

**I broke the silence. "Leo?"**

**"Hmmm?"**

**"Why did you follow me, that first time we met?"**

**"Oh, um, I'm not really sure," he fumbled. "I think it was probably the lack of activity that night."**

**I snorted. "You mean you followed me home because you were bored?"**

**He grinned sheepishly, "Yeah…"**

**"That has got to be the stupidest way to meet someone, stalking them because you're bored… But, I'm glad you did." I gave him a small smile.**

**He grinned back, "Me too".**

I smiled at the memory. It was a strange, and somewhat stupid, way to meet someone. But really, Leo is a strange someone, I guess it made sense to meet him in a strange way.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground. My wrist was bent at a sharp angle, and my ankle was throbbing. I tried to get up but my ankle wouldn't hold any weight. "Ugh," I groaned. I tied my jacket around my ankle, hoping to give it some support, and stood, balancing on my left foot. I hobbled a few steps away from the tree, gasping in pain with every step. By the time I finally made it to a sidewalk the park was almost completely empty. I checked my watch. It was nearly eleven o'clock! My nap must've been longer than I thought. I sat down on a park bench with a sigh. Getting home was going to be a pain. After a few more minutes of rest I stood back up, wincing slightly. I walked slowly to the street, pausing a moment to get my bearings, before heading in the direction of my apartment.

After what seemed like hours (but in reality was only about twenty minutes) I finally reached my apartment building. I groaned when I saw the stairs, I was going to have to climb the stupid things all the way to my apartment, which was on the top floor. Curse New York's tall buildings. I wished I could afford to live in a better apartment, say, one with an elevator. I finally reached my home. With trembling fingers I unlocked the door. When I got inside I slammed and locked the door and collapsed on the couch, yelping when it sucked me in. With a glare at the broken couch I gingerly sat on the other side, propping my foot up on the arm.

I had been sitting there for about ten minutes when I heard a tap at my window. I hobbled over and shoved it open, wincing, I forgot about my hand. Leo stood on the fire escape. I greeted the turtle with a pained smile. He climbed in quickly.

"What happened to you? Are you all right? Should I call an ambulance?" He asked, worried.

I grimaced, "I fell out of a tree, yes, and no". I walked slowly back to the couch. "Could you grab the icepack?"

Leo opened the fridge and pulled out an icepack that didn't really deserve to be called an icepack. He raised an eye ridge at me."I don't think so," He said. "I'd rather call an ambulance. But…" He added when I glared at him. He stopped for a minute, pondering his idea. "I guess you'll just have to come with me."

"Wait, what?" I yelped as he picked me up. "Really, Leo, it's probably just a sprain, I'll be fine," I insisted. He didn't listen. "I don't get a say in this, do I?"

"Nope"

And then we were outside. He climbed down the fire escape into the alley, setting me down for a second so he could move the manhole cover. He then picked me back up and climbed into the sewer, cradling me in one arm while he moved the cover back in place.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my place," he answered.

"Your place?" I questioned, "You have a place?"

"Yup, I live there with my brothers and sensei"

"You have brothers?"

"Yep, three of them."

I was quiet for a few minutes, processing this new information. "Are they… like you?"

"Yes."

"You're gonna need to do some explaining."

"All in good time", Leo chuckled.

After a few minutes later we came to a stop. Leo looked down at me. He looked worried.

"Well this will be… interesting," he muttered.

He set me down, but kept a hold of my arm, supporting me. We walked in. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. Three turtles stood there staring at me, I felt a little self-conscious, realizing how I must look, falling out of trees, and all that. "Hi." I said, breaking the silence.

"Who are you?" I winced at the anger in the turtle's voice. He had a red mask and a scowl on his face.

"I-I'm Lisa", I managed to get out.

I was then practically attacked by the turtle with an orange mask.

"Hi, I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." He had a big smile on his face.

"H-hi," I said, a little surprised by the difference in the two boys tones. 'Mikey' then caught me in a bone-crushing hug. I gasped in pain and leaned on Leo a bit more, actually, a lot more. I could barely stand. I was exhausted, cold, and in pain. Leo seemed to notice this, because the next thing I knew I was in his arms again. He carried me into what looked like a lab, calling to one of his brothers, "Hey Donnie, could you get over here?"

I was laid down on a cot and soon the purple clad turtle was standing over me, a look of concern on his face. He looked at my ankle first, poking and prodding while I held in my cries of pain. He wrapped it in bandages, telling me to stay off of it for a while. Then he took a look at my arm. Luckily I had only sprained my wrist, and ankle, and nothing was broken. He got me a brace and told me to not use that either. I wasn't happy about it, I felt like a cripple, but I agreed.

"What happened?" I think his name was Donnie, asked while putting away the first aid kit he had been using.

"Oh, um, I fell out of a tree." I mumbled, somewhat embarrassed.

I heard a snort from the door. I turned to see the one turtle whose name I didn't know, the one with the red mask.

"Shut up Raph." That was Leo. I relaxed a little at the sight of a familiar face.

"Well, since I'm all fixed up I guess I'll just go now." I said with a fake smile on my face. I started to walk to the door but almost fell on my face. I would've, but someone caught me. I looked up into green eyes framed by a red mask. I blinked my own green eyes, opening my mouth to say something, but I didn't have time.

"Whoa there, maybe you should just sit down for a while." Donnie said, "You really shouldn't be putting pressure on that ankle".

"Oh, no, I'm fine, really." I winced inwardly; even I could tell how fake it sounded. I pushed away the hand supporting me. "Really guys, I'm fine," I repeated. I once again headed out the door, but was stopped when Leo blocked my path, his arms crossed over his plastron.

"You're not going anywhere. Donnie says you need to stay off that foot, so that's what you're going to do." And with those words he picked me up and sat me back down on the cot, despite my protests. I scowled at him. He grinned at me apologetically. I sighed, "Fine".

Leo looked relieved. Raph had an annoying smirk on his face. Donnie started talking about where I could stay until my ankle was well enough to walk on. When the other two boys were distracted by Donnie's chattering I jumped up and sprinted out the door, only to run into Mikey, sending us both sprawling on the ground. I cried out when I landed on my sprained wrist.

Leo came running out of the lab. "Lisa," he sighed with frustration. I just stared at the ground and pouted. I knew I was acting like a four year old, but I didn't care. Leo picked me up and carried me back into the lab, setting me down on the cot for the third time.

I was exhausted. I lay down on the bed and pulled the blanket over my head, ignoring the talking turtles. I drifted off into sleep quickly.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I looked over at the cot. Lisa had fallen asleep. I put a hand on Donnie's shoulder, motioning to the sleeping girl with my head when he looked at me. He nodded and we left the lab, closing the door behind us. Mikey was watching TV and Raph was reading a comic book, neither looked up when we sat down on the couch.

We were quiet for a few minutes until Raph finally asked, "So, what's with the chick?"

Mikey turned off the TV and I began my story.

* * *

**Yay new chapter! I want to thank Eadlin for following, Melodig for favoriting, and Rebel Mutant for reviewing.**

**And I want to thank all you fabulous people for taking the time to read my little story.**


	4. Nightmares

Lisa awoke with a scream. She was lying on a bed in what looked like a lab. She had been having one of her nightmares. Half asleep she jumped off of the bed, falling to her knees. Her sprained ankle still couldn't hold any weight. She spotted a Bo staff by the door, and grabbed it, using it to support her. She ran out the door as quickly as she could. With a quick look around she noted every detail of the room, the turnstiles on one side, the snoring coming from down a hallway, and the tired turtle emerging from the same hallway. In a panic she ran through the nearest doorway, into some sort of dojo, to avoid the terrapin. She shrank into the shadows, hiding from the view of anyone who might walk in.

"Lisa?"

The voice sounded familiar, but the frightened girl wasn't awake enough to recognize it.

"Lisa!" The voice was more frantic now. "Lisa where are you?"

Lisa looked around, searching for a hiding place. She couldn't let them find her! But all she saw was a strange tree, but that was too obvious, they would find her immediately. Lisa heard loud voices, farther away now. The first must have gone to wake the others. Now was her chance!

Limping over to the door she peeked around the corner. There was no one in sight. She would have to move fast. They would expect her to run away, so the safest idea would probably be to find a secure place here, in their base, until they left and she could make it out safely. The problem was she didn't know where to hide. She ran out of the dojo and into the room the first turtle had emerged from, a bedroom. She heard the voice coming back, this time with others. She ran to the nearest hiding place, under the bed. Lisa crawled under the Japanese style bed, holding the bo staff to her, wishing she had grabbed a knife too. She scooted as far away from the edge of the bed as possible, curling into a ball in the corner, and listened to the voices. They were loud, shouting at each other.

"We have to find her! What if she was kidnapped?" That was the first voice.

"Or maybe she's a spy! And now she's gone off to tell the world about us. Or maybe she's with the foot. Did you ever think about that?" This was a different voice, an angry voice.

"No, she would never do something like that… right?"

"Dude, you barely know her! The first time you met her she was beating up some homeless guy. If you ask me, she doesn't sound like a very trustworthy person. But what do you do? You bring her to the lair, tell her all our secrets."

"It wasn't like that!" But this time, the voice sounded unsure.

Then a third voice joined in. "Do you guys know what happened to my Bo? It was in my lab… with Lisa… oh… never mind. Guys, she probably hasn't gone very far, it would be hard with that ankle. If we hurry we can catch her."

She heard them leave, with more yelling, and what sounded like something glass breaking.

After waiting for a few minutes in silence, Lisa crawled out from under the bed. She hobbled out the door and headed straight for the turnstiles, intent on leaving this place before the owners of the voices came back. She was almost there before something stopped her.

"I knew it."

She turned, the terror plain on her face, before her stood an angry turtle. He had a red mask and a pair of Sai in his hand, ready to skewer her.

"I knew you were no good," the turtle repeated.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" The scared girl asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"I won't go! You can't take me back there!" She was terrified now. She raised the bo staff in her hands, backing towards the door while she talked.

"Relax. We're not going to hurt you." The turtle tried to calm her.

"No! I'm not going back, never again."

"Lisa, calm down. Nobody's going to hurt you." She turned around. The other three turtles had returned. The three blocked her exit, but maybe if she could get past the angry red masked one she could find a way out of here. She nodded to herself, her plan was desperate, but it was her only chance.

She gripped the Bo staff tighter, her knuckles turning white. She looked around one last time, hoping for a miracle. None came.

She stared at a blank wall and gasped, plastering a look of terror on her face. The turtles all turned to see what had frightened the girl. While they were distracted she lunged forward, hitting 'Red', as she now thought of him, on the head with the Bo, she then twisted it around, getting him in the stomach. She brought the stick around a third time, knocking his feet out from under him, all in less than a minute. The others turned just in time to see her running past their fallen brother, towards the dojo.

She _was_ heading to the dojo, but she stopped when she saw the waterway. She glanced behind her to see the turtles helping their brother to his feet. She could find a hiding place, but they would undoubtedly find her. Or, she could swim, and pray it led out of this place. It was either certain capture, or a chance at freedom. She made her decision.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I turned when he heard a splash. I looked around, confused. My eyes landed on the Bo staff lying on the ground, in front of the waterway. My eyes widened. She wouldn't! Would she?

I honestly didn't know what the girl was willing to do in her state of confusion, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I pointed at Don and Mikey. "You two search the lair. See if you can find her. Raph, come with me."

My bothers nodded and we split up. I took a deep breath and dived into the water, Raph on my heels.

* * *

Lisa was running out of air. Her lungs were burning. She was panicking. She was going to die here, in a sewer, on the run from giant turtles.

She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. But she couldn't spare the air.

She hadn't been swimming long, just a few minutes, but it was too long, she should have reached the end by now. She had to; otherwise she was going to die in this sewer.

She saw something fly past her. She squinted at it, trying to identify the object. When she did her eyes widened. It couldn't be! Please no. No, no, no, no, no.

She looked behind her, confirming her suspicion. How could she have been so stupid? They were turtles for goodness sakes! Of course she wouldn't be able to out swim them. She cursed herself for making such a costly mistake, and then turned back, swimming faster.

Her progress was brought to a halt when something grabbed her ankle. She kicked at the turtle, but it didn't even faze him. She was getting weaker, she needed air. She gave one last desperate kick, catching his face. His grip loosened and she pulled free, only to crash into the other turtle, who had maneuvered himself in front of her, retrieving the Sai that had flown past her earlier.

The force of the collision knocked what little air she had left out of her. She looked into his electric green eyes in fear. This was it; she was going to die here. Black surrounded her vision. She mouthed one word before fading into unconsciousness.

_"Please."_

* * *

**Raph's POV**

I caught the girl when she started to sink. A last air bubble escaped her lips. I knew she needed to get to the surface, and fast. I was surprised she had made it this far, she had almost made it to the other side.

I started swimming as fast as I could. I might not like or trust this girl, but I wasn't about to let her die.

I reached the end of the tunnel in seconds. She would have made it if we hadn't caught her. I heaved her up out of the water, dragging myself out behind her.

I examined her quickly. She still had a faint heartbeat, but she wasn't breathing. I tilted her head back, making sure nothing was blocking her airway. I pinched her nose shut and sealed my mouth over hers, blowing air into her lungs. I sat up, checking to see if she was breathing. I took a deep breath and leaned down again. I kept going, checking every few seconds to see if she had started breathing. I vaguely sensed Leo next to me, but I didn't break my concentration.

When her chest finally started to rise and fall I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Leo standing next to me. I gave my brother a grim smile before picking the girl up, shaking my head when he offered to carry her.

We made our way through the tunnels, back to our home, the unconscious girl breathing peacefully in my arms.

* * *

**This chapter took me some time, but I finally did it!**

**I want to thank Eadlin for reviewing, and all my lovely readers for, well, reading.**

**I love you all.**


	5. Building Relationships

**Disclaimer (Cause I should throw one in here somewhere): I don't own TMNT, or anything else that might pop up in here. I only own Lisa, the plot line, and Mr Harris (That weird old man from Chapter 2).**

* * *

**Lisa's POV**

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I groaned, and sat up slowly. I looked around. I could see some unfinished inventions and blueprints lying around. I must still be in Donnie's lab. I remembered that much.

I had had a bizarre dream. I had been swimming in the sewers and nearly drowned, but Raph saved me. I shivered. Looking down at myself I realized I was soaking wet. Why was I wet? And why did my lungs hurt so badly?

I heard a groan. Looking around again I saw Leo sleeping at the desk. I frowned. What was he doing in here? He should be asleep in his own bed. I tried to stand up, but my ankle collapsed under me. I gasped in pain. My ankle felt worse than it did when I went to sleep, almost as if I had been running on it. But I hadn't, right? I felt the bandage, it was also soaking wet. Leo stirred again, this time waking up. I again tried to stand, but only managed to get back onto the cot.

Leo walked over slowly. "Lisa?" I looked up. "Do you know who I am?"

I snorted. "Of course I know who you are Leo, I mean how many other mutant turtles are there."

He looked relieved. Why? What was going on?

"What happened?" I croaked. Why did it hurt to speak?

"You woke up in the middle of the night," he replied. "You were really out of it. You seemed to think that we were going to hurt you. You kept talking about how you didn't want to 'go back'."

I froze. No! It had been a dream, it wasn't real. I tried to deny it, but deep down I knew he was telling the truth.

I sat there, shaking my head. "No, no, no, no," I muttered to myself.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Lisa, what's going on?"

I didn't respond, I just kept muttering. I started rocking back and forth, arms wrapped around myself. "It wasn't supposed to happen again. He said it wouldn't."

"Lisa!"

I stifled a scream. When I could breath somewhat normally again I turned towards him, waiting for the questions I knew would come. They didn't. He simply pulled me up, supporting me. "Come on, Mikey probably has breakfast ready."

I slowly walked out of the lab, leaning heavily on Leo.

When we entered the kitchen we were greeted by three sets of staring eyes. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, we were hoping to get something to eat," Leo finally broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah," Mikey jumped up, his natural carefree personality bursting through the heavy atmosphere. They were still cautious, but the mood seemed to lighten considerably.

I sat down next to Leo at the island in the center of the room. Mikey placed a plate of… something in front of me. It smelled delicious and I soon devoured the food, holding my plate out shyly for more. We ate mostly in silence, Leo or Donnie making the occasional comment. I caught Raph staring at me a few times, an unreadable expression on his face.

We finished breakfast, and the boys started disappearing, off to do whatever it was mutant turtles did during the day. I sat there for a while, until I got bored. I hate being bored. I wandered around, trying to find something, or someone, to ease the boredom.

As I passed the dojo I heard voices arguing. I kept walking, not really wanting to eavesdrop, but then I heard my name. My curiosity got the better of me. I stood next to the doorway, ready to hide if someone came out.

"We can't trust her!" I winced.

"Why not, Raph? What do you have against her?"

"I don't know Leo, maybe the fact that she attacked us in the middle of the night!"

"She was half asleep, and scared. And she only attacked you when she was desperate."

"But what if it happens again?"

"It won't, just give her some time."

Raph grunted in response and stormed out of the dojo. I ducked back into the kitchen and sat down, his words running through my head. _"We can't trust her! She attacked us! What if it happens again?" _I frowned. What if it _did_ happen again?

My thoughts were interrupted when someone entered the room. I turned around in my seat. Raph stood there, green eyes meeting my own. I turned back around quickly, my long brown hair falling around my face, creating a shield. I heard him moving around. I peeked through my veil of hair to see him pouring a glass of juice. He finished, put the juice in the fridge, and sat down across from me. We sat there for a minute before I spoke.

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question.

"No." I winced internally. He wasn't one to sugarcoat it was he?

"I understand," I replied.

Another minute of silence.

"Do… do you remember what happened?" He asked.

"Not much," I responded, "Just bits and pieces."

"Oh."

"I remember being in the water. I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to die. And… I remember you."

He looked up quickly at that last sentence. "What about me?"

"I remember… I was scared of you. I thought you were going to hurt me, or take me back-" I stopped, my throat choking up. I could feel the tears threatening to overflow.

"Take you back where?" Raph asked, almost gently.

"B-back to _Him_."

"Who?"

"I-" I was interrupted by a crash.

"Mikey!" I heard Donnie yell.

Raph sighed, "We'll talk later". Then he left. A few seconds later the sounds of someone chasing someone else could be heard, along with the cries of "Ow! Raph stop it!"

I mentally slapped myself. What was I doing? I barely know the guy, and yet here I was, about to tell him my life story. I can be such an idiot sometimes.

Just then Mikey burst through the door, a wide grin on his face. He spotted me and the grin grew wider, if that's even possible. He sat down next to me and draped an arm around my shoulders, "Hey, what's up Lisa?"

I stiffened at the contact and hid behind my hair again.

"Oh no you don't." He pulled my hair into a ponytail, tying it with a rubber band he found somewhere. I glared up at him, reaching up to let my hair back down. "Nuh uh." A hand grabbed my wrist. "It's either that, or I'll cut it all off."

I stared at him, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. I decided to play it safe, just in case. I folded my arms and huffed, locking my glare onto the wall. I could feel his stare. I kept my face blank, hoping that if I ignored him he'd go away. He didn't.

"So, Lisa, how long have you lived in New York?"

I glared at him and kept silent.

"You know, I know where Donnie keeps the scissors," he said with a grin and a tug on my hair.

I sighed, "My whole life".

"Who are you living with?" He had a smug smile on his face now.

"Myself."

"Where do you live?"

"In a building."

"That doesn't count, everyone lives in a building," he protested.

"You don't," I pointed out.

He stuck his tongue out. I grinned.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Edible stuff."

"Favorite animal?"

"The living kind."

It went on that way for a while. I tried to keep my responses vague, answering him without giving him answers. It was a skill I had nearly perfected.

Mikey finally gave up on his attempts to get a straight answer out of me, and instead began telling me about himself. I learned about Raph's anger issues, Leo's training obsession, Mikey's comic book collection, and even Donnie's crush on some girl named April. We were actually talking about that last subject when a voice rang through the 'Lair' (as Mikey told me it was called).

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"April", Mikey mouthed at me, a grin on his face.

"Come on," I whispered. "I need to meet this girl."

We walked into the living room, where a red headed teenage girl was sitting on the couch next to Donnie. I walked over, leaning on Mikey to keep my weight off of my ankle.

"Hi, you must be April, I've heard _so_ much about you," I said with a pointed look at Donnie.

The turtle stared at me with a confused look, before glaring at Mikey, who was trying to hold in his laughter. "You," Donnie mouthed, red creeping onto his cheeks. April just looked confused for a minute.

"I'm Lisa", I continued. "It's nice to meet you." I gave my sweetest smile, "Well, I'll see you two later," and dragged Mikey back to the kitchen, where he promptly burst out laughing. I just sat down with a smile, thinking about how easily Mikey had managed to change my mood. It was a few minutes before Mikey was able to speak. "Did you see his face? That was priceless."

Mikey was still chuckling when Leo walked in. Leo sighed, "What did you do, Mikey?"

"Me?" Mikey asked, "I didn't do anything, it was Lisa." He pointed at me.

"Me?" I said, staring at Mikey with a shocked look. "What did I do? I can barely even walk." I pointed at my bandaged foot.

Mikey snorted, "Yeah right".

"And really," I continued, "What could a poor, accident prone, girl like me do?" I fluttered my eyelashes with a little pout.

"I don't know", Mikey said with a snicker, "maybe we should ask Donnie".

"Or April," I added.

Leo just sighed and walked back out. Mikey started laughing, "How are you so good at that?"

"At what?" I asked innocently.

"You know, acting."

"Oh, that. I really not that good," I brushed it away.

"Psh, and I'm not a giant mutant turtle."

I gasped in fake surprise, "You're not?"

He stuck his tongue out and gave my ponytail a tug. "I used to volunteer at a local theater," I explained. "Actually, my friend and I had a game that we would play, where you have to keep your expression blank, no matter what the other person does."

"Cool!" Mikey exclaimed, "I bet I would totally rule at that."

I snorted, "Yeah, right."

"What? I would."

"Alright, how 'bout we go hang out with April and Donnie, and you can't show _any _emotion, at all," I challenged.

He nodded cockily, "Let's do this".

I shook my head and led him to the living room, where April and Donnie were still sitting. Leo was watching something on TV, and Raph was reading a comic book. Mikey sat down on the couch next to April and I sat on an armchair. Donnie shot Mikey a glare when he sat down, but Mikey only stared blankly at the TV. I eyed Mikey carefully. I had never lost this game, and I didn't plan to start now. We sat there that way for a while. I started idly watching Leo's show, grimacing inwardly at the bad animation.

April left for about half an hour, returning with a stack of pizza boxes."Pizza's here!"

Leo, Raph, and Donnie all jumped up and ran for the pizza. I saw Mikey's mouth twitch, but he managed to keep a straight face as he got up and walked slowly after the others. He was doing better than I thought he would. I followed him into the kitchen where the others were devouring the pizza. They all stopped and stared in shock when Mikey sat down and took a piece, his face blank, and started eating it slowly. I sat down across from him and took my own slice. We ate slowly, watching each other's faces. The others sat there, pizza growing cold, and stared at the two of us.

Raph reached over and poked Mikey. "Mikey? You alright?"

Mikey nodded his face still expressionless. April put her hand on his forehead."He feels normal."

"I'm fine guys." Mikey's voice was dull and monotonous.

Donnie walked over to Mikey and opened his eyes with his fingers. "He looks normal too. Well, you know, as normal as Mikey can look."

Raph waved a slice of pizza in front of Mikey's face. "Mikey, snap outta it."

Mikey snatched the pizza out of Raph's hand. "I said I'm fine!" He insisted.

I smirked. Mikey looked horrified and glanced at me. "Dang it Raph, you made me lose."

I laughed. "I win."

Mikey grumbled a bit, but then sat down and wolfed down nearly half a pizza in less than a minute. Leo looked at me with a raised eye ridge.

"It's a game I used to play when I volunteered at a local theater," I explained.

"Ah," was all Leo said.

After dinner we all headed back to the living room.

'I want a rematch." Mikey whined.

"Let it go, Mikey. You can't beat me," I said.

"I can to!"

"No you can't."

"Well I bet I can beat both of you," Raph bragged.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Wanna put that to the test?"

Don't do it, Raph," Leo warned.

You think you're better than me?" Raph challenged.

"I know I am," I retorted

"Well then, let's do this thing." Raph cracked his knuckles. "What're the rules?"

"Simple", I replied, "just don't show emotion."

Donnie snorted, "Yeah, that'll be _real_ easy for Raph." Raph glared at him.

"Hey Donnie," I asked, "Why don't you play too? In fact, let's make this a group game… thing." I pulled Donnie to his feet, then April, and then Leo. Once everyone was standing in a circle I explained the game.

"We all stand here and try to make someone else break their concentration. You can't show anything, no matter what, otherwise, you're out. And those who're out can take others down with them. Alright, let's go."

Mikey started by walking up to Leo and insulting Space Heroes and Captain Ryan. Leo didn't even twitch. Mikey then moved on to Donnie, he poked him in the ribs, nothing. He soon gave up and continued on to April, determined to get someone out. He grinned at her and poked her side too. When her mouth twitched his grin grew even bigger. He started tickling her. She tried her best, but soon succumbed to the laughter, swatting Mikey's hands away. Mikey went back to the couch and started watching TV, satisfied with his work. After April had recovered from Mikey's 'attack' she marched over to Donnie, a smile on her face. She leaned in and hugged him. A dreamy smile crept onto his face, and she pulled away with a smirk. "You're out." He groaned, but moved to the center of what was left of our circle and turned slowly, choosing his target. His eyes landed on Raph, who was standing silently in his spot, his eyes fixed on the wall.

"Quick everyone, Footbots!" Donnie yelled, pointing at the entrance.

Raph smirked, "Yeah right Donnie, you'll have to do better than that."

It was Donnie's turn to smirk. Raph scowled when he realized what'd happened. He moved in between Leo and me, while Donnie joined the others in front of the TV. Raph glanced at Leo, and then focused on me, determined to get me out. He tried tickling me, like Mikey had done to April, but I didn't react. He tried snapping his fingers in front of my face, threatening me, even telling a joke or two. I didn't do anything. He scowled and walked towards Leo.

Raph stood in front of Leo and grinned. He threw a punch at Leo's face. Leo caught it with a look of surprise. Raph smirked while Leo scowled. Leo walked up to me, looking more determined than Raph had. He stared at me for a while, thinking. I let my eyes wander. This was getting boring.

Suddenly, while I wasn't paying attention, Leo picked me up and threw me in the air. I let out a small scream and grabbed a pipe near the ceiling. I swung my legs up and over so I was sitting on the large pipe and glared at Leo. I rubbed my sprained wrist; hanging from pipes probably wasn't the best idea just yet.

"Lisa, jump down, I'll catch you," Leo said.

I shook my head, there was no way I was going to let him catch me off guard, and then just leap into his arms, it was humiliating. I looked around, trying to find a way down, but couldn't see one. I scowled, and scooted along the pipe until I reached the wall. I wasn't jumping. I'd rather just sit up here and sulk than jump into his arms.

The guys spent a few more minutes trying to convince me, while April looked for a ladder. When neither of those ideas worked, Leo and Raph launched Mikey up to where I was. He tried to grab hold of a pipe, but, being much heavier than me, couldn't manage to do it without breaking it, and April refused to be thrown up in the air. After about ten minutes they gave up and went to watch TV, Raph saying, "She'll come down eventually". I found a place where the pipes crossed and lay there, watching the TV from my perch

Eventually April left, and the guys went on patrol, after asking one last time if I wanted help. I refused. So there I was, alone in the sewers, trapped on the ceiling. I sighed. I was so bored. The guys had turned the TV off when they left, leaving me with nothing to do.

I heard the clicking of wood against stone. I flattened myself as much as I could against my, nearly solid, floor of pipes, and scanned the lair with my eyes. My breath caught in my throat when I saw a giant rat wearing a kimono type thing walk into the living room. This must be Splinter. Mikey had told me a little about him. I started to breathe again, quietly, hoping he didn't notice me. Luckily he turned on the TV and became engrossed with some soap opera.

About an hour later the show ended, but still the rat sat there. I was pretty sure he knew I was there, Mikey had told me he was a master ninja, and all that. And I knew he wasn't just going to let me stay there. He didn't like strangers, according to Mikey, and, for some brilliant reason, the boys hadn't told him about me yet, making me a stranger.

It was a few minutes before he spoke, and when he did it startled me out of my thoughts.

"I know you're there."

I sighed, "I know".

"What are you doing in my home?" His voice was gentle, but firm.

"Actually, your son brought me here, last night."

He frowned slightly. "Why don't you come down from there, so we can speak face to face?"

I gave him a wry smile. "I would, but, I'm sort of… stuck, up here."

"I would have thought my sons would have helped you, especially if you are their friend, as you claim."

I grimaced. "They did offer, but I refused."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why would you do that?"

"Because of my own stubbornness and pride," I said bluntly, with a sullen look. There was no point in lying to him.

He let out a chuckle. "And would you allow me to assist you?"

"I would very much appreciate it," I said with a small smile.

The spry old rat climbed up the wall a bit, before grabbing a pipe, swinging like I had, only in a much more dignified manner. Where I had been clumsy he was graceful. I watched in awe as he approached. Standing and bowing when he stopped in front of me. He offered me his paw and led me to where a pipe led from the ceiling to the floor. I climbed down slowly, alternating between my working foot and hand. By the time I finally made it to the ground, Splinter was already sitting on an armchair. I walked over and bowed again.

"Thank you for your help."

He nodded good-naturedly. "You are quite welcome Miss…"

"Oh, sorry, my name's Lisa, Lisa Evans."

"Ah, well Miss Evans, won't you sit down?" He asked, motioning to the couch.

I sat down gingerly. We talked for over an hour. He told me about how he and his sons were the way they were. In return I told him about my life. How I lived in a rundown part of town. How I couldn't keep a job for more than a week, due to my past. Even about how I had almost lost myself in my old life, and was still trying to get back on the right track. I found myself wanting to tell him everything, to get it off of my chest. He just sat there and listened quietly, an understanding look on his face. I changed the subject when my memories became too painful, instead asking him about the boys, and their lives in the sewers.

I was so caught up in our conversation that I didn't notice when the guys came in. It wasn't until Splinter addressed his sons that I became aware of their presence. They stood by the entrance, looking at the ground sheepishly. Splinter walked in front of them, his hands gripping his cane tightly.

"Dojo, now."

The boy's scurried away. Splinter rested his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile.

"I enjoyed our time together, Miss Lisa."

"As did I, Master Splinter. Thank you for your hospitality, even though my presence was a surprise."

I bowed again, and he headed to the dojo where his sons were waiting. I felt a little sorry for them, and hoped they wouldn't be too traumatized. I had grown to like them.

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers, you guys are the best!**

**R&R (Read & Review) please.**


	6. Running Away

**Hi... I am so, so sorry it took me this long to update. I got distracted with a multitude of other story ideas which bombarded me.**

**I actually rewrote the last few chapters, so hopefully they make a wee bit more sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, or anything else that might pop up in here.**

* * *

Splinter sighed quietly. His sons knelt behind him. He understood that knowing more people their age made them feel more normal, something rare in their extraordinary lives. But he had warned them time and time again. He had been reluctant to let April into their lives, but another teenage girl? He pondered the things she had told him earlier, about her past. He frowned. Not the kind of person he would choose to have his sons around, but it was too late now. The past was the past.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I knelt on the ground next to my brothers, behind Master Splinter. He stood there with his back to us. Donnie looked at me inquisitively. I shrugged at him. Sensei sighed. I turned my attention to him. He finally turned to look at us.

"My sons, I understand you might have had good intentions, but I have warned you about letting too many people know of your existence. It upsets me even more that you did not think to tell me that you had brought someone else into our home." I winced. I _had_ forgotten to tell him about Lisa. He continued, "Although after speaking to Miss Evans I have come to known that she isn't a danger to us, yet, you must still pay the consequences for disobeying my rules. There will be no TV for a week."

Mikey was about to protest, but Donnie elbowed him in the side. I was relieved, our punishment could have been much worse. He could have grounded us from the surface again. TV was a small price to pay. Master Splinter shooed us away with a wave of his hand. We hurried to get out of there before he could change his mind and give us a harsher sentence.

"Leonardo, I wish to speak with you, alone."

I paused in the doorway and turned back to my sensei.

"Yes, Sensei?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I want you to be careful. I know Miss Evans is a good person, but she is haunted by her past. It would be wise to not be too willing to trust people you do not fully know."

I frowned but nodded. Master Splinter dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

I walked into the living room, my eyes searching for Lisa. I couldn't see her anywhere. I wandered into the kitchen, no sign of her there either. I frowned. Where could she have gone? I heard a crash from Donnie's lab.

"Oops, sorry, Donnie, I didn't mean to."

I smiled. Found her. I walked back into the living room, where I saw Lisa getting shooed from the lab, her bandages freshly wrapped. She smiled when she saw me. I walked over and helped her to the couch. She stuck her tongue out at me but allowed me to help her. I could tell she hated being dependent on others, but she did a good job of hiding it. She sat on the couch and I dropped onto an armchair.

"So, what'd he do?"

I stared at her blankly before I realized what she meant. "No TV for a week."

She gave me a look of sympathy. "Harsh."

I vaguely remembered that she didn't actually have her own TV. "Not really. He's really serious about the whole keeping ourselves hidden thing. I'm surprised it wasn't worse, actually."

She simply nodded and stared at the blank TV, seemingly lost in her thoughts. I couldn't help but think of what Master Splinter had said. What kind of past did this girl have, and why did it haunt her. What exactly did she tell Sensei? And why does she avoid any talk of her past or family?

The awkward silence was broken when Mikey bounded into the room and plopped down on the couch next to Lisa.

"So, wha'cha wanna do?" Mikey asked.

"We could train," I suggested. Mikey groaned and I saw a smile flicker over Lisa's face. "Outside," I expounded.

Mikey perked up at that, "Alright! We haven't been up top in forever."

"You were out there less than half an hour ago, Mikey," Lisa said.

"And that's forever in turtle years."

She shook her head at him with a small smile. "You don't what to hang out with me?"

Mikey stuttered, "Well, I do, it's just that, well, the surface… Leo?" He gave me a pleading look.

I chuckled. "You know, it's pretty late. Why don't we all just head to bed?"

Mikey groaned, "Ah, but Leo-"

I cut him off. "Go to bed Mikey."

He grumbled, but headed to his room. I helped Lisa to her feet. "You can have my bed," I offered.

"Oh, no, I couldn't, Leo, you've done so much for me already. I can just sleep here." She tried to sit back down, but I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards my room.

"Nope, you're injured," I insisted. "You need comfort and rest." She resisted, but it was halfhearted. She stopped for a minute when we reached my room.

"I… remember this room," she said quietly. I gave her a quizzical look. "I hid in here… last night, when I thought you were trying to hurt me, I ran in here and hid under the bed."

"Why?" I asked gently. "Why were you so afraid?"

She looked like she was going to say something, but changed her mind. "Well, I woke up in a strange place surrounded by mutant turtles. Who wouldn't freak out?" She joked.

"Yeah…" I agreed. "Lisa?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you learn to fight?"

She froze for a second before sitting on the bed. She pulled her legs up under her and patted the mattress next to her in invitation. I sat next to her. She was quiet for a minute, as if trying to find the right words. I sat patiently. She would tell me when she was ready. Finally, she spoke.

"When I was young, there was an accident. My parents… died, in a car crash with some thugs who had robbed a bank. They were killed, and I was left with my grandma. She passed away in her sleep about a year later, and I was left on my own. I lived on the streets for a while, avoiding people, digging through trashcans, and sleeping in alleys. One day, I met a girl. She took me home with her, introduced me to her father. I lived with them. The man taught martial arts to a bunch of people, and I was one of his students. I came to call him Father, and the girl was like a sister to me. I considered them family, I still do, but eventually, we parted ways. And then I met you," she ended with a small smile.

I smiled back. I could tell she was leaving some things out, but I didn't want to push her. "Goodnight, Lisa," I said, standing and heading towards the door.

"Leo…" I turned. Lisa stood and walked over to me. She leaned in and gave me a hug. I stood there awkwardly for a moment before hugging her back. "Thank you," she whispered. She let go and gave me a smile. "Goodnight." The door closed softly. I stood there for a minute, staring at the wood, before heading to the living room. I pulled a blanket out of a closet and lay down on the couch. Thoughts tumbled through my head, thoughts about Lisa, her past and her present. It was a while before I was able to drift off to sleep, and when I did my thoughts followed me, filling my dreams.

* * *

**Lisa's POV**

I turned over onto my back and looked around the room. I was lying on the bed in Leo's room. It had felt so good to sleep on a real bed again. I didn't want to get up. I finally got out of bed with a groan. I looked down at myself. I was still wearing the same clothes as when I had first got here. They were wrinkled and smelled like sewage. And I knew my hair was a mess.

I walked quietly into the living room. It was empty. I checked the kitchen, and then the lab. All were empty. I frowned, but then I heard noises coming from the dojo. I headed over there and peeked in. The boys were performing moves which Splinter called out. I watched them train for a little longer then headed to the kitchen. I got myself a cup of water and sat down at the island. I sat there for a few minutes before the guys came in. Mikey started making breakfast and the others sat down.

"Hey, Leo?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could go back to my apartment to get my clothes."

"Oh, Donnie and I can get them for you."

"Yeah, well, I should really come with you. Just to make sure you don't miss anything."

"I'm sure we can handle it."

"Please, Leo," I pleaded. I was feeling cooped up, and need to get out of here, even for just a few minutes. Plus I wasn't really comfortable with the guys going through my stuff.

He finally relented. "Alright, we'll head over tonight. For now, I'm pretty sure April left a few things when she was staying with us that you could wear."

We finished breakfast, and Donnie gave me some grey sweatpants and a yellow t-shirt. I changed in the bathroom, folding my old clothes neatly. I walked back into the living room, where Raph and Mikey were playing a video game. I sat down on the couch and started combing through my hair with my fingers. I had been working on my tangles for about five minutes when a hairbrush landed on the couch next to me. I looked up. Donnie stood next to me.

"It was April's," he said.

"Wow, Donnie. You seem to have a lot of April's stuff," I teased.

He blushed. "She left a few things when she moved back in with her dad. And I was just keeping them safe for her."

"Sure, Donnie," I said with a smile.

He hurried back to his lab before I could say anything else. I worked on my hair with the brush until I was satisfied it wasn't a complete mess. I looked around. Mikey and Raph were still playing their game, and Donnie was in his lab, but I hadn't seen Leo since breakfast. I wandered around the lair until I found him in the dojo. He was sitting across from Master Splinter. It was dark except for a few candles lit around the two. I watched for a moment before walking over quietly. Neither of them moved, or even twitched. I watched for a minute before leaving.

Everyone was busy, leaving me by myself. At first I watched Raph and Mikey, but I soon got bored of that and started exploring the lair. The kitchen, Dojo, and waterway were all on one side. The turnstiles were on another. And Donnie's lab was on the third side. On the last side of the room was a hallway, which I walked down. One door led to Leo's room. Another opened up to a room that resembled a pig sty, Mikey's. I gagged and shut the door. A third door led to a room littered with blueprints and large books, obviously Donnie's. The fourth door revealed a somewhat neat room. It was dark. I stepped in. A couple of Sai were hanging on the wall, and a pile of comic books sat on the floor by the bed. On a bedside table was a picture of a small, normal, turtle. I stepped out and closed the door to what I was pretty sure was Raph's room. The fifth door led to the bathroom.

The last door was to an empty room. I glanced at the small bare bed, desk, and shelf, then shut the door and headed back to the living room. My little exploration had only taken about maybe five minutes. Raph and Mikey hadn't even moved. I collapsed onto an armchair with a sigh. There were grunts of annoyance from Raph when Mikey apparently won, and the two boys sat down on the couch. We sat there for a few minutes until I spoke.

"What do you guys normally do all day?"

"Watch TV," Raph said.

I sighed.

"Or bug Donnie," Mikey added.

I looked at him for a minute before standing. "Alright, let's go."

Mikey shrugged and followed me, Raph behind him. I walked over to the door and knocked. "Donnie, I know you're there." I knocked again, and kept knocking until it finally opened. Donnie stood in the doorway, an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want?"

"We're bored," I said, walking into the lab before he could shut the door. "What are you doing?"

He sighed, "Nothing."

I sat down on the table in the middle of the room. Mikey and Raph stood by the door, leaning against the wall. We all stared at Donnie while he started working again. He finally gave up and turned to look at us. "Could you all leave?"

I shook my head. "It's boring out there."

"And what's so interesting in here?"

"You," I said.

I could see the faintest trace of a blush on his face. "What about me?"

"You're a giant mutant turtle with a stick."

"Why don't you go stare at one of them," he said, pointing at Mikey and Raph.

"They don't have sticks," I said with a straight face. Raph snorted.

Donnie just sighed and turned back to his computer. I got up off the table and walked up behind him, leaning in close. "Wha'cha doing?"

He jumped and turned to glare at me. "Well if you must know-"

He was interrupted by a crash. He turned to glare at Mikey, who had 'accidently' knocked some jumble of metal and wires off of the counter. "That's it. Get out!" He got up and shooed us all out of the lab, locking the door behind us.

I sighed and collapsed back on the chair. Raph started beating up his punching bag, and Mikey dropped onto the couch and fell asleep. I sat there for a few minutes, poking Mikey with my foot, before getting up. I was so bored! I walked over to the Dojo and peeked in. Leo and Splinter were still meditating. I sighed and walked back to the living room. I sat back down on the armchair and stared at the ceiling.

It was a few minutes before I noticed the lack of grunts and sounds of punching. I looked over at the punching bag. No one was there. I got up and walked over to it. I put my good hand against the bag for a moment. I knew I wouldn't be able to really fight until my ankle and wrist healed, but I could still practice with my good ones, right? I sighed and walked away from it. Better not try my luck.

I looked around the living room. The only one in sight was Mikey, and he was sound asleep. I glanced at the VCR. It was only about twelve o'clock. I sighed. I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't sit around anymore. I glanced around once more, and then headed out of the lair.

I walked slowly, taking in my surroundings so I could find my way back. I finally reached a manhole. I looked up at it and sighed. That was going to be a pain to move. I climbed up the ladder until I reached the cover. I pushed with my good hand, struggling to make it move. It refused to budge. I hit it in frustration.

"Going somewhere?"

I froze. I looked down at the turtle standing there, a sheepish grin on my face. Raph stood below me, an eye ridge raised. I climbed down the ladder.

"Hi, Raph…"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, um, you see…" I trailed off.

"Just spit it out already."

"I was bored, okay."

"Yeah, sure… You do realize that that one leads to the middle of a busy street right?"

"Oh…" I looked up at the manhole. "Whoops. I'll just use the next one." I started walking quickly down the tunnel, but Raph was faster. He stepped in front of me. I ran right into him, falling down onto my backside.

"Geez, Raph, thanks for that bruise," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Come on, we should be getting back to the Lair." He started walking back to the lair, and I, not having much of a choice, got up and followed him.

I could practically taste the distrust radiating from him as we walked through the sewers. I knew he had plenty of reasons to not trust me, but that doesn't mean I liked it. And it wasn't just Raph. Mikey was completely trusting, maybe a little too much so, but I could tell the others had questions and doubts too, especially Donnie.

I made up my mind right then and there. I was going to find a way to prove myself to the turtles and Splinter. I was going to show them that I could be trusted. Determination raced through my body, giving me the courage to run up next to Raph and start a conversation… of sorts.

"Hey."

He merely grunted in response.

"So…" I racked my brain for some kind of ice breaker. "What's it like being a mutant turtle?" I mentally face palmed. Really, that was the best I could think of?

He raised an eye ridge at me, as if to ask the same thing. "Well… I'm a mutant, what do you think it's like." His voice was thick with sarcasm.

I gave him, what I hoped was, a disarming grin. "I don't know. That's why I asked you."

He smirked, giving me a sliver of hope, that, maybe, he was warming up to me. That hope was immediately crushed when his smirk changed to a scowl.

"What is it?" I asked.

He shushed me and waved a hand towards a sewer tunnel that branched off from the one we were in. I listened quietly. Voices came to my ears, along with loud footsteps. I looked at Raph with questioning eyes.

He leaned closer and whispered, "Sewer workers. No big deal, but we can't get back until they move."

I nodded. He motioned for me to follow him and headed down a different tunnel. I followed him slowly, keeping an eye on my surroundings. I didn't want to get lost. The story of Hansel and Gretel kept running through my mind, the part about them being left in the woods to die. Raph wouldn't do that to me, would he? I shook it off. I was just being paranoid.

I didn't notice he had stopped walking until I ran into him, again. "Gah, Raph, do you have to keep doing that?"

He motioned for me to be quiet. I obliged and listened to the quiet surroundings. I was starting to think that there was nothing there when I heard it. The monotone sounds of somebody talking.

"Kraang," Raph whispered.

I was confused. What, or who, were the Kraang? My silent question was answered when two identical men in suits rounded the corner. Raph pulled me into a tunnel to the side and pulled his Sai out. I didn't like the look in his eyes, the look that said he was looking forward to whatever was going to happen next.

I gasped when Raph jumped out of our little tunnel, ramming the butt of one Sai into one of the men's stomach, and stabbed the other Sai through the other man's head. I felt my breakfast threatening to come back up. I backed away slowly, into the shadows. He just killed a man, and looked happy about it! I was going to throw up.

He wasn't safe to be around. If he could kill someone so easily, and with no regrets, there was no telling what he would do to me. I completely lost it when he stabbed the other man in the head. I turned and ran, not caring where I was going.

I stopped only to empty the contents of my stomach, and then kept running. I eventually found an open manhole, probably the one the sewer workers were using, judging by the equipment lying around, and climbed out of the sewers. There weren't many people around on the surface, an old man in the alley, and the occasional passerby. I got a few odd looks, but paid them no heed.

I barely knew the area I was in, but, after a few pointers from strangers, managed to find my way to my apartment. I climbed the stairs and finally reached my door. I cursed when I realized I had left my keys at the lair. I hit the door with my good hand and sank to the ground. I was tired and my ankle was starting to throb.

I sat there for a minute before heading towards the stairs again. I climbed up to the roof, where I started descending the fire escape. Luckily my window was still unlocked. I entered my empty apartment, resisting the urge to sneeze from the dust swirling through the air. I hadn't been gone long, but I had never spent much time in the apartment anyway.

I bustled around the apartment, packing my few possessions into a duffel bag. I needed to hurry, it was getting dark out. The day had gone by a pretty fast, especially after the, um, incident… with Raph. I knew the turtles would come and find me, and that they knew I would come here. I couldn't face them after what I had seen. So I was doing what I always did, I was running away.

I pulled the last item of clothing out of my small closet. I stared at the black outfit. I hadn't worn the uniform in months. I shoved it into the duffel bag with everything else. The cupboards were almost completely empty, but I packed what I could, mainly granola bars and bottled water. Everything was packed away, and the apartment honestly didn't look much different than it did before. I looked out the window. The sun was almost completely gone. I didn't have much time left.

I pushed the couch out of the way and pulled up the loose floorboard. I pulled out the sword, unsheathing it the tiniest bit. The last rays of sunlight glinted off the metal. I sheathed the Katana again and placed it on top of everything else in the duffel. I zipped the bag closed, leaving a small opening on one end so that the handle of the sword poked out. I was hoping I wouldn't need to use it, but better to be safe than sorry.

I slung the duffel bag over my shoulder and, with a last glance around the apartment, opened the door and left. The climb down the stairs took longer than I felt it should have, due to my ankle and the heavy duffel bag I now carried, and when I finally made it down to the lobby it was completely dark out.

I hesitated for a moment before pushing the door open and stepping out into the outside world. There weren't many people up and about in this neighborhood, especially at this time of night, and I didn't really want to meet any who were.

I wished I had my jacket, to cover up this stupid bright yellow T-shirt, but that was in the lair as well. I would have changed into some of my clothes earlier, in my apartment, but I hadn't felt I had much time; it was too late for my liking already.

I walked down the sidewalk quickly, heading towards the place I had called home for so long. The trip was uneventful, minus the stray cat.

When I reached the large building I snuck past the guards and around to the back. The door was locked, of course, but with a few tricks I had picked up from before, when I lived here, I managed to get in without much trouble. _She_ wasn't very hard to find. Her room was where it had always been, up a flight of stairs and down a few hallways.

I knocked on the door, and when I got no answer went in. She wasn't there. I should've guessed. She was almost never home this late. She was always out in the city, on some mission or something. I closed the door behind me and sat on a chair in the corner.

I waited for a few hours, dozing off a time or two, before she got back. She looked frustrated and beat up, like she had been in a fight.

She saw me in my shadowed corner. "Lisa?" She said. She seemed only slightly surprised to find me sitting in her bedroom in the middle of the night.

I got up and gave her a smile. "Hello, Karai."

* * *

**Once again, so, so sorry for the delay. But I hope this makes up for it.**

**Thank you nyxwolf, alykattnraph4ever, and GlitterStarChar for reviewing. (Especially GlitterStarChar. Your review was extremely helpful, and I've tried to apply what you said to my story.)**

**R&R please!**


End file.
